Suzaku
Suzaku (朱雀') is the vermillon bird of the south, the beast god assigned to protect and guard the kingdom of Konan. Next to Seiryuu, it is the last beast god to be summoned. Suzaku's main power is love, and it is explained in the series numerous times. Priestesses *Miaka Yuki (First Priestess of Suzaku) (Fushigi Yuugi) *Mayo Sakaki (Second Priestess) (OAV 3 Eikoden) *Madoka Ootori (Third Priestess) (Suzaku Ibun) The Wishes *'''"'I want Yui return now! Give my best friend back to me!" *"Seal off Seiryuu."'' *''"Suzaku, save this world. Return it to normal."'' Suzaku Ibun * "Seal away Seiryuu’s power for all time!" * "Send Misaki-chan and I back to our own world!" * "Let Seishi name here and I be together in the real world!" * Madoka's wish to live inside Shijintenchisho with the seishi of her choice. (Staying behind ending) Appearances Suzaku was first seen when Miaka was buying a drink at the national library, he took the form of a phoenix, according to Miaka. Then it led Miaka and Yui into the book. Suzaku reappeared in human form after Miaka summoned him in her world (even without the two shinzahos) during a battle between the Suzaku Seven and Nakago. After intially wishing that Suzaku be sealed away inside the Universe of the Four Gods, it was Yui's final wish from Seiryuu that Suzaku be summoned. After Miaka chanted the spell to summon Suzaku, he emerged from the sky in the form of a giant bird and attacked the giant dragon Seiryuu who had just devoured Yui and was causing havoc in the "real" world. 2nd OVA Suzaku makes his next appearance, although he does not materialize, he only tells Miaka to regain the book in his voice. He also appears in the last episode of the 2nd OVA, the four gods have gathered to banish Tenkou. Of all the Four Beast gods, he takes the lead and he alone talks to Tenkou. 3rd OVA Lastly in the third OVA, a fake Suzaku appears. But Suzaku (real) is summoned by Mayo, and Miaka. Suzaku also uses Taka's body to defeat the fake Suzaku. The Spell Summoning Suzaku (Miaka) "The four palaces of the heavens The four corners of the earth In the name of sacred law, faith, and fortune I summon Suzaku, guardian of the South I hereby beseech you to appear on earth From the palaces of the heavens For the sake of those here who adore you And await your presence Come to us! Destroy all of the evil which threatens us And with your mighty power Save us! Save us and grant us our wishes Descend to us now from the heavens above!" OVA 3 (Mayo And Miaka) I summon all the great forces of justice, faith, and goodwill from the four corners of heaven and the four quarters of the earth to call on you the divine, Suzaku W''e ask that you descend'' from the seven constellations to the earth, to protect us and destroy all evil with your divine powers, for the sake of the people who worship you. we summon thee, save us, descend us from the heavens above! Suzaku! Suzaku Ibun (Madoka) "The four palaces of the heavens" "The four corners of the earth" "I summon thee, Suzaku, lord of the south" "Appear on earth" "From the seven places of heaven" "Come to us here! And with thy holy power..." "smash the evil—" "Which threatens us...." "Save us! And hear our wishes to thee." "Descend to us now from the heavens!" The Seven Star of Suzaku ogre simble.gif|Ogre File:Nuri.gif|Willow File:Hoto.gif|Star File:Tasu.gif|Wings File:Chic.gif|Well File:Mits.gif|Chariot File:Chir.gif|Extended Net *Tamahome 鬼宿 *Hotohori 星宿 *Nuriko 柳宿 *Chichiri 井宿 *Tasuki 翼宿 *Mitsukake 軫宿 *Chiriko 張宿 Gallery Suzaku.(Fushigi.Yuugi).full.73077.jpg Category:Characters Category:Beast God Category:Anime Category:Supporting Characters Category:Featured articles Category:Manga Category:Fushigi Yuugi Characters Category:Celestial Warriors of Suzaku